How to Rent an Evil Castle out of Fairytale Season
by Trisyl
Summary: A feeble attempt at humor, on my part, redoing the old Sleeping Beauty tale, from the so called "evil witch's" point of view. Please read and review. I promise it to be spelling mistake-free.


How to Rent an Evil Castle out of Fairytale Season: A Retelling of Sleeping Beauty from the Evil Witch's Point of View.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a variation on the old fairy tale. I own all the characters, although not who they are.  
  
If you don't like this, I'll give everyone a break by not posting the next chapter. Enjoy, or not. And if this is too short for you, sorry.  
  
The Christening:  
  
"Morgan, calm down!" hissed Adriana from the front of the line. Morgan squirmed uncomfortably. Being a fairy was hard, and she had trained several years to get to where she was, which happened to be, currently, at the almost-back of a line of fairies, all waiting eagerly to bless Princess Rose, and show off how great their magic was. It was Morgan's first job, and if she messed it up, she'd probably be reduced to Tooth Fairy duty again. She shuddered. Tooth Fairy duty consisted of giving out money to really annoying people who decided that a quarter was better than having a baby tooth, and left teeth under their pillows. Unbeknownst to them, it wasn't a gift for them; it was a punishment for fairies that messed up on jobs, which consisted of Morgan, Morgan, and, of course, Morgan.  
  
Back to the subject of gifts. There were twelve fairies, Morgan included, and since she was second last, it was definite that she wouldn't be able to do any obvious ones, like beauty, or brains, or goodness. A talent for something then? Music? Drat, just taken by Illyrian. Embroidery? Nope, taken by Myrna. Learning? Taken. Magic? Taken. And so on and so forth. What then? She nervously pulled and fretted at her neon pink gown, which she'd had no choice in taking or not. And then someone called her name.  
  
"Yes?" she said, blinking absently. The other fairies hid giggles, though even so, loud guffaws could be heard, from somewhere in the near vicinity of the king. The queen laid an arm on her husband, muttered something that looked suspiciously like a silence spell, and smiled graciously at Morgan. "You have a gift for the princess?" she murmured politely. Morgan blinked again. Drat, her time was up.  
  
"Um, err. My gift is, um." She heard more giggles, this time louder, and from the line. She turned around and glared at the rest of them. There was immediate silence, but when she turned around, the giggling began again. She sighed and stepped forward, towards the cradle. "My gift to the little princess is-" Morgan began again, gathering power between her hands, and stumbled on the frilly hems of her extravagant dress. "Curse it!" she shrieked angrily, and fell over. Power surged through her hands for a moment, and was gone. She quickly got back up again, expecting to hear jeering laughs. She wasn't especially well liked. Instead, she heard a deadly silence. Looking around, Morgan saw that the queen had turned deathly white, and all the fairies were murmuring scandalized gasps.  
  
"What's wrong?" she demanded, breaking a noise-filled silence. She had no idea that silence could be so thick. The queen answered her. "Look to the cradle." She said quietly. Morgan looked, irritably, and groaned inwardly. The Council was going to have her head for this. A globe of her power was hovering over the cradle, descending so slowly that the baby wouldn't be afraid. "It was an open-ended spell!" she defended herself. "I can fix that in a jiffy, whatever a jiffy is." This time, Adriana spoke. "It wasn't an open-ended spell, Morgan." She said dramatically. "We all heard you enchant the princess. You said: 'my gift to the little princess is. Curse it!' "  
  
"But I didn't do it on purpose!" Morgan said angrily. Adriana was beginning to make an extreme nuisance of herself. "Surely it won't take me word for word?" "Watch the globe." Replied Adriana, nodding to herself, pleased. Morgan turned away from her, and watched the sphere broodingly. It shifted and changed, but eventually, melted into the princess. "Waugh!" sputtered Morgan. "Curse it all!" The globe turned back to visibility, grew larger, and melted back into the princess. She had just made the curse stronger.  
  
"Ugh!" said Morgan, and translocated elsewhere. 


End file.
